games_of_alterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrus Victoria Elizeth Amelia Kristahl Valashti
Names, Titles, and Affiliations Cyrus Victoria Elizeth Amelia Kristahl Valashti of Vichi Rose of Nakera High's Academy of Excellence of the Fishing Cat Kin, Queen of the Great Society, Vrahjk tel Rhioss Kelnrey. 'Her Most Glorious/Noble/Brilliant High Magnificence....' 'Custodian of the lands and kingdoms of Al'terra, Steward of the holy Board, Lady of all isles, Great Queen amongst Altleos, Empress of the Emerald Sea. Her childhood name was 'silly' or 'sighs' and then 'silly sighs' given her name at the age of 5 from one of the First prophets - named after a a strong, intelligent woman who led Numarism, fighting a major war and a revered figure. A heck of a name to live up to. Appearance, Nationality, and Traits The only cat signs that Cyrus bares is her abiility to move quickly, something that saves her several times in trials, as well as several attempts on her life, and how much harder it is to hit her. Her voice is beautiful and compelling. She has very long brown hair all the way down to her hips, brown human eyes with a hint of gold to them, rather short but currying herself with respect and authority. Absolutely beautiful, and a touch taller and leaner than Kite. Carries herself with authority, and commanding respect. Cyrus views herself as the fierce embodiment of intellect, war, and ambition wrapped in beauty. Language, Accent, and Voice Speaks Al'terran fluently and likely speaks some archaic languages, likely even all of them. Has a crisp, sjarp Pride accdent. Otherwise has a pleasant, melodious, compelling and conveying voice. Never uses contractions - this is noticable in her. Addresses everyone by their full name, if not their titles too. Personality Haughty, proud, and quick temepred. Incredibly intelligent having spoken all languages, researched the origins of magic, uses for magic for memory keeping and truth telling, trained in simple but brutal Jin-Ti attacks but originally tincance. At times she is deadly fearsome. Born Drassinj 33, 15,873 making her roughly two years older than Kite, a better than average dancer, and one of the most intelligent people in Al’terra, outwitting Timethy in memory and chess ability though they have never meet. Not much is known about her or her personal life. Unlike a lot of her peers, Cyrus does respect and care for the common people but it’s often hard to show or practically demonstrate it. She speaks her mind and is unafraid to do so, even more so as Queen, feels contempt for all ranks of the Al’terrian system and is, as previously noted, more intelligent than anyone else in the series. Underneath all her haughtiness and responsibilities, she is not so different from Kite in good intentions and actions. She is keen to be able to multitask, get things done, and constantly wanting to improve herself An artist, a talented painter of sunrises and sunsets. History Very much Pride-born through and through, born in Vichi Rose, changing residences periodically. Although she leaves the Board, she does live their year-round. At the opening of the TCM3, the Jin-Ti are summoned to the Queen's quarters to investigate her death - she is tumbled from her bed and slashed dead with a knife. Broken glass suggests she struggled. Timethy remarks she was arguably the best Queen of the century and her death marked a darkness for the Pride. Clearly an assassination. Motivation Relationships Although highly politically connected, the most substantial relationship in the books is Kite who is both employee and friend. It’s possible she knows Olivia, Rob, Timethy, and Antuni but likely in name only. Cyrus Court: Angela Dale, Anne Goldenheart, Christofear Green, Eliza Marett, Elizabeth Fieldsworth, Elizabeth Kinda (kinda), Helen Copperfield, Natalie Veerson, Nathan Keystone (kina), Pestra, Richard MiTenna Education and Vocation Before becoming the Queen of the Society Kite finds her to be, a younger Cyrus was an extremely well read tincane, though she knows a thing or two about Jin-Ti training, enough to defend herself. At a young age, she wanted to become a fantastic reader. She takes control of the Society and becomes their Queen which she does for the life. It’s implied she is a very good Queen. Better than average dancer. Likely the best player in existance. Rivaled some of the very best Jin-Ti in the top of her form.. She has sprang from beautiful dresses to aid the young, for she is not a heartless woman. Dance Location Political Views Spirituality Notable Possessions Board Magic Is not fivya nor has the Powers. It would be reasonable to assume that Cyrus has a very thorough knowledge of magic and perhaps knows a bit, but it not talented enough to be an actual fviya. Any magic she can use has been put towards memory and getting the truth from people. Flavour